Secreto carnal
by Chisu Kanarezu
Summary: Kaoru comete una imprudencia e ultraja la intimidad de Kenshin, ¿Cómo deberá afrontar este problema?. Advierto que este fic contiene escenas de lemon que no son recomendables para personas susceptibles. KenxKao.
1. Capítulo 1: Cometí un acto impuro

Bueno estoy de nuevo aquí reescribiendo una historia que creé hace mucho tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado y puedan aportarme con algun reviw. Obviamente mis respetos por el gran creador de Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki. Y porsupuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, las ideas vertidas en esta historia no tienen relación con la originan y soy responsable de todo lo que escriba. Me despido esperando la aprobación de los que lean mi humilde historia. ^^ Matta ne.

**1º Capítulo: "Cometí un acto impuro".**

Las batallas del Kenshin gumi habían llegado a su fin sin haber comprometido la vida de ninguno de los dos_ "bandos"_, tanto Kenshin como Enishi, si bien no estaban ilesos, tenían una segunda oportunidad de vivir y comenzar desde el principio, gracias a esto el pelirrojo encontró su respuesta respecto a Tomoe, quien lo había atormentado por tantos años. Sin embargo para Kaoru el hecho de haber conocido la historia de Kenshin, su vida y romance con aquella mujer había despertado tormentos no conocidos por ella, ya que no se imaginaba que para Kenshin hubiese podido existir alguien así, que lo cautivara y no lo dejara vivir en paz por tanto tiempo, siendo que ni siquiera estaba viva. Su inseguridad aumentó de sobre manera y no se sintió digna al saber todo lo que había hecho Tomoe por él, no creía que Kenshin la pudiera amar, siendo ella tan poco femenina y agraciada en comparación con su hermosa mujer.

Los días pasaban sin mucha novedad, muy monótonos y sin emoción. Kaoru se dedicaba a seguir entrenando a Yahiko y de repente recibía algún nuevo alumno lo que otorgaba nuevos ingresos al dojo, Kenshin se dedicaba plenamente a las tareas domésticas y a entretener a las niñas cuando venía el doctor Gensai, Sanozuke y Megumi parecían ir muy bien encaminados en torno a una relación amorosa, ya que Sanozuke había estado con ella varias veces en su humilde cabaña bebiendo sake y jugando cartas, aunque esto era solo información superficial. Los sentimientos de Kenshin por fin se habían visto definidos en torno a Kaoru, pero la repentina frialdad con la que lo trataba lo había hecho titubear, ya que al parecer ella pretendía alejarse de él. Todo lo contrario ocurría con Kaoru, esta se sentía muy incomoda cuando estaba con Kenshin, quien últimamente parecía querer conversar algo con ella, Kaoru sabía lo que ocurría o por lo menos lo suponía, la pelinegra estaba segura de que Kenshin quería dejar el dojo y comenzar a vagar de nuevo.

Kaoru esa tarde se había quedado sola en el dojo; Kenshin había ido a hacer las compras para la cena, la había invitado, pero se negó excusándose en que debía ordenar su ropa; Yahiko estaba con Tsubame y Sanozuke apostando. Kaoru agradeció la soledad que le habían dado, se dedicó a recorrer el dojo tranquilamente, miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que pronto comenzarían las lluvias, por las oscuras nubes. Sonrió melancólicamente por los recuerdos, la lluvia tenía esa cualidad, te hacía recordar cosas tristes y cosas que ya no están, pero que quisieras traerlas de vuelta. Se dio un baño y al terminar no se vistió, se puso solo la yukata y se dirigió a su habitación, ese día estaba triste y solo quería estar sola. En su habitación miró hacía el cielo que oscurecía poco a poco y mientras el sol, que estaba siendo tapado por las nubes, se terminaba de ocultar completamente, dejó libre a su imaginación.

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí Kenshin, para que veas que ya no soy tan plana como todos piensan, he crecido mucho desde que nos conocimos, ahora soy una mujer igual que Tomoe… - los labios de Kaoru se entreabrieron dejando escapar un ligero suspiro al sentir su mano situarse en su intimidad buscando placer, pero la angustia no desapareció y al no sentir alivio a su dolor retiro la mano. Sollozó unos cuantos minutos hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

-Señorita Kaoru la cena ya está lista, Yahiko no llegará así que solo están Sanozuke y Megumi-san… - Kenshin no terminó de hablar, ya que su cuerpo entero se paralizó ante lo que veían sus ojos, tenía que ser magia, tanta belleza no era posible. Kaoru estaba recostada contra la pared, con la yukata a medio abrir y la luna reflejándose en sus senos y sus bien formadas piernas, el pelirrojo tragó saliva ruidosamente y se acercó a ella nervioso por lo que había ocurrido con él.-Kaoru… -susurro.

-¿Kenshin?, perdóname, me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta. ¿Hay que cenar ya?- las mejillas de la joven estaban empapadas en un sensual rubor que no terminaba de sacar a Kenshin de su ensoñación, que obviamente no era percibida por Kaoru.

-Si, la estaremos esperando- sonrió y se retiró de ahí, prácticamente como si escapara.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Megumi y Sanozuke se habían marchado luego de cenar. Kenshin había pretendido aprovechar la oportunidad para conversar con Kaoru, pero esta solo lo había evitado excusándose y yéndose a dormir, supuestamente, por lo que Kenshin no se sentía con el derecho de interrumpirla o molestarla si ella no quería que fuese así.

En la habitación de Kaoru ella estaba oculta en la oscuridad, Kenshin la seguía perturbando. Su rostro, sus ojos, la miel que los cubría cuando se enojaba o el tierno violeta que la envolvía cuando se dirigía a ella, sus manos varoniles y firmes que prometían protegerla, su cabello que imaginaba cayendo sobre ella mientras la hiciera suya o su boca dejándola sin aire… Eran cosas tan lejanas para la pelinegra, pero que esta noche la atormentaban haciéndola sentir excitada. Inclinada contra la pared dejó que esta vez la imaginación hiciera su trabajo y la ayudara a olvidar su triste soledad y su inexistente relación con el rurouni.

-Ken… shin – susurraba la pelinegra absorta en su misión de obtener placer gracias a las imágenes que había creado para ella su imaginación. Su mano jugueteaba con su intimidad, mientras se humedecía con los líquidos que de ella fluían. En su cabeza Kenshin estaba con ella, tocándola muy tiernamente y saboreando lentamente su cuerpo; él era muy lento y cariñoso, la besa primero para luego bajar por su cuello recorriéndola por completo, hasta llegar hasta su intimidad y explorarla, ese momento hace a Kaoru llegar al éxtasis con gemidos casi audibles. La joven aún mareada por la sensación que la embargó se levanta del suelo lentamente, apoyándose en la pared, supone que Kenshin ya debe estar dormido y quiere verlo para tranquilizar su ansiedad.

-¿Kenshin, estás ahí?- susurra Kaoru mientras toca para entrar en la habitación del pelirrojo, pero nadie contesta y esto la llena de seguridad. Luego de entrar silenciosamente cierra la puerta tras de si, viendo como la luna ilumina el sereno rostro de Kenshin, quien duerme plácidamente en un futon y no recargado contra la pared como solía hacer. Kaoru se sienta a su lado y lo mira tratando de guardar cada parte de él como una fotografía en su memoria, ya que supone no lo volverá a ver tan de cerca en una segunda oportunidad.

La expresión del rurouni era muy tranquila, lo hacía verse aún más hermoso, ya que todas sus facciones estaban relajadas e incluso la cicatriz parecía ser más larga. Su piel era tersa a pesar de los años y las peleas que llevaba encima su cuerpo, era completamente lampiño y su pecho era firme, no voluminoso, pero firme, lo suficiente para cobijar el cuerpo de Kaoru o envolverla con sus fuertes brazos. Sus labios no eran carnosos, pero definitivamente si apetitosos, su pelo largo caía libre en la almohada, como si de lava se tratase. Ella lo observa una última vez y se agacha para besarlo, su boca inexperta no sabe que hacer, pero su instinto la guía y con sus manos entreabre los labios de Kenshin en busca de su lengua, quien se la facilita mediante un suspiro. Las ansias la envuelven impidiendo que se detenga, sino todo lo contrario, en busca de más, suavemente besa la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y la recorre con sus delgados dedos para luego bajarlos por su cuello y su pecho, desatando la yukata y tocando aún más abajo. Se sorprende al darse cuenta de lo que encontraron sus dedos y con delicados movimientos explora la intimidad de Kenshin, que comienza a reaccionar y se endurece, Kaoru se sonroja ante esto y lo besa tratando de ahogar su propia agitación y calmar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo no debe ir más lejos que eso, su cuerpo parece obligarla a seguir experimentando, pero ella sabe que usurparlo de esa manera solo la lastimaría más a ella que a nadie más. Kaoru se levanta suavemente y cuando va a retirar su mano de la intimidad de Kenshin, este la toma con firmeza y asustada se da vuelta, pero lo único que siente es el suave gemido que escapa de la boca del pelirrojo, para luego dejar libre su muñeca. Lo besa una última vez y sale de la habitación.

-Creo que definitivamente no podré dormir…- Y se dirige a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Mira la luna largo rato y recuerda cada sensación mientras se dedicaba a conocer aquel cuerpo masculino, cuando lo besa y la extraña sensación de su lengua. Había sido muy mágico para ella, aunque le dolía pensar en su egoísmo y que Kenshin al siguiente día no recordaría nada, para él no habría ocurrido nada.

-Señorita Kaoru, ¿Qué hace despierta tan tarde? Pensé que estaba cansada, pero veo que sufre de insomnio- Kenshin le habló desde atrás algo sudado.

-K… Ken… shin – Se sintió morir al escuchar su voz que estaba más grave que de costumbre, lo que la hacía sentirse tan perdida, como para reaccionar de alguna manera.- Yo… tenía mucho calor, así que salí a tomar algo de aire- era obvio el nerviosismo de la pelinegra, pero como Kenshin era todo un caballero jamás le preguntaría la razón.

-Ya veo, ¿Quiere que la acompañe?- el pelirrojo sonrió, con su habitual amabilidad, tratando de infundirle la confianza que ella había llegado a tener en el, pero que parecía haberse perdido.

-Prefiero que no, Kenshin. Quiero pensar un poco- volvió a susurra Kaoru sin mirarlo a la cara. Aunque dio gracias de que Kenshin no se diera cuenta de lo que ella había hecho. Él no dijo nada y simplemente se fue, Kaoru se quedó ahí sentada largo rato, incluso cuando la luna comenzaba a desaparecer y el sol se presentaba esplendoroso por el horizonte.

-Que noche… - decía Yahiko mientras entraba al dojo lo más silencioso posible. No quería despertar a nadie para poder evitarse el trámite de explicar que había hecho con Tsubame toda la noche.

…

**Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero antes de continuar con la historia quisiera saber si debo continuarla o no. Ya que sé es una idea muy experimental y me da miedo indagar en algo así, es díficil ver a Kaoru de un lado más atrevido. Por esta razón si les gusta la continuaré y si no la dejaré hasta ahí y será eliminada.**

**Gracias de ante mano a los que se den el trabajo de leer mi fic. Matta ne.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Después de una larga noche

Bueno aquí estoy después de mucho tiempo que no les traía la actualización de este fin. Sin embargo me ha emocionado de sobremanera el apoyo que recibí y definitivamente no podía no continuarlo. Obviamente voy a agradecerles a cada uno su comentario.

Inia3: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ya que fuiste el primer post que recibí me alentaste a continuar con el fic. Me alegro que disfrutaras con el cambio en la personalidad de Kaoru.

Lorena: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y lo voy a seguir, espero que sigas con mi historia^^.

kirei-bell: Yo también pienso que es una buena forma de indagar en las personalidades de los personajes, y pienso que lo ideal es poder conseguir a través de la historia sus caras ocultas, pero que sigamos identificándolos con las características con las que cada uno se vuelve único ante nuestros ojos.

moonlight: Creo que había perdido el hilo de la historia por miedo a equivocarme, pero tu apoyo ha fortalecido mis ganas de continuar la historia. Gracias.

Pauline-G : La verdad es que los fics que yo escribía eran bastante circundantes y no cambiaba mucho la perspectiva de las cosas, de hecho con esta historia estaba muy asustada, pero creo que el cambio también es bueno.

Miku: Gracias por el apoyo es muy importante para mí, me alegra que les guste. 

atena: espero seguir llendo bien, jeje. Gracias por tu comentario, me alienta a seguir. 

Cindy-J : En mi opinión personal Considero que Kaoru es más bonita que Tomoe, al igual que tu, pero como buena fan de rurouni kenshin no puedo odiarla, ya que Kenshin la amaba jeje. En todo caso me alegro de que te haya gustado mi manera de escribir, aun me considero una inexperta.

Mei Fanel: Tienes toda la razón, está historia la reescribí, ya que encontraba que tenía muchas faltas ortográficas y de redacción, pero la historia es la misma.

Hitto : Gracias por considerar mi fic uno de los pocos buenos. ^^

pome-chan: hehe, Si bien es verdad que Kaoru ya se ha mostrado atrevida antes, creo que en la mayoría de los fics nuestra Kaoru es acosada por un pelirrojo atrevido, cosa que también me gusta, pero quise experimentar con un Kaoru atrevida sin caer en lo vulgar. Me alegro que te guste^^.

Aya_Hoshino: Creo que debo una gran disculpa por la demora, pero me alegro de que quieras seguir mi fic. Muchas gracias.

nelly: Que raro no? ver a un Kenshin con tan poco instinto, pero es parte del juego, ya ire mostrando como va despertando.^^

RossinaDiFuoco : ^^ Muchas gracias por tu reviw y te encuentro la razón en actualizar más rápido, pero debo decir en mi defensa que soy victima de la globalización.^^ Espero estar más la pendiente.^^

Y Ahora la historia^^ Espero les guste. 

**Capítulo nº 2...**

Yahiko entró al dojo silenciosamente tratando de no despertar a nadie, aunque la noche estaba agradable por la refrescante brisa y decidió recostarse al lado de un árbol para esperar el amanecer. Lentamente comenzó a recordar cada detalle de la noche que estaba terminando y un rubor cubrió sus jóvenes mejillas.

**Flash back.**

Tsubame le había dicho a Yahiko que se juntaran al atardecer para poder presenciar los últimos días del esplendor de la luna y las estrellas, ya que pronto llegaría el invierno y serían tapadas por las nubes. Obviamente él aceptó sin dudar, jamás podría negarse a la pequeña Tsubame que siempre era tan atenta y preocupada con él.

-Yahiko-chan llegas temprano, pensé que tendrías que ayudar en el dojo- ella lo saludó con su típica sonrisa amable y maternal. Tsubame era perfecta a sus ojos, parecía toda una mujer y ante su presencia él se sentía estúpidamente pequeño, ¿Y cómo no parecer idiota ante su belleza? El hecho de que esta fuese la primera experiencia de Yahiko respecto al amor, lo hacía sentir inseguro lo que le molestaba de sobremanera. La miró fijamente mientras ella sonreía jugando con los peces al lado del rio, su pelo corto brillaba aun más con los rayos rojizos que otorgaba el sol a esa hora, su piel se veía anaranjada y sus labios más rojos de lo normal, su piernas se veían sensuales con el agua hasta los tobillos y el kimono arremangado.

-No, la busu andaba de malas y solo se quedó encerrada en su cuarto- Yahiko subió sus manos colocando ambas atrás de la cabeza en señal de indiferencia, ya que no quería que Tsubame se diera cuenta de cuan nervioso estaba, él debía poder comportarse serio como un verdadero hombre.

-Yahiko-chan, uhm ¿sabes? Yo estoy muy nerviosa por estar contigo a solas hoy. La verdad es que no estaba segura de que aceptaras a venir conmigo, pero quería intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas, aunque tú me vayas a rechazar.- la castaña lo miró con grandes ojos llenos de entusiasmo y al mismo tiempo con tintes rojos sosteniéndolos – ¡Me gustas! Perdón si te parezco demasiado atrevida, pero Yahiko-chan yo de verdad pienso mucho en ti.- Y se acerco a él tímidamente, sus brazos lo rodearon, ella podía darse cuenta de que Yahiko ya no era tan delgado como solía ser sino que tenía una espalda más prominente, subió su mirada y nerviosa se percato de la sorpresa en él.

-Yo… - el moreno no alcanzó a terminar de hablar porque sus labios fueron sellados por los de Tsubame, quien temblaba inquietamente. Por un momento contuvo la respiración, pero luego dio paso a una respuesta intensificando el beso, explorando la boca de la mujer, mordiendo ligeramente el labio sintiendo como fuego corría por su cuerpo, introduciendo su lengua y notando la sorpresa. Ambos se separaron agitados por el fogoso beso, que por el hecho de ser un beso inexperto había entregado a ambos el placer del experimento, de la innovación y la frescura cálida que significa la juventud. La respuesta no era necesaria expresarla con palabras, Yahiko había dejado en claro sus sentimientos con ese beso, pero para ella eran necesaria las palabras y él lo entendió perfectamente.

-Me gustas también- y está vez fue más tímido, la tomó de la cintura para volver a besarla, pero esta lo detuvo.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó asombrado.

-Quisiera compartir algo importante para mi contigo- Tsubame sonrió y tomó su mano para guiarlo a su preciado tesoro.

Caminaron alrededor de quince minutos y Yahiko reconoció el lugar, sabiendo que aquel era la casa junto al Akabeko donde vivía Tsubame. Esta situación no extrañó al moreno, ya que lo más normal es que lo llevase a su casa si quería entregarle algo importante, en ningún momento se le ocurrió lo que Tsubame quería hasta que la vio acomodar un futon en su dormitorio, el cual la cubría por completo, y una vez terminada la tarea desabrochar su kimono, cayendo este a sus pies y mostrando la hermosura de su desnudez. El cielo ya se encontraba cubierto por las estrellas y parecía que nadie llegaría a ese lugar, ya que se encontraba completamente en silencio, un silencio casi fúnebre. Él la miró y pudo comprender que aquello que ella le ofrecía no era otra cosa que su cuerpo y su pureza…

**Fin flash back.**

El atractivo pelirrojo no había pasado buena noche, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y se sentía extrañamente excitado, cosa que prácticamente estaba erradicada de su cuerpo, ya que como había aprendido con su maestro Hiko Seijuro los impulsos eran fácilmente controlables. Al caminar por los ahora claros pasillos del dojo sintió una suave brisa helada que lo refrescó y pudo ver como la figura de Kaoru se afirmaba del marco de la puerta, pero notó que no se movía y decidió mirar. Cuando miro su rostro ella se encontraba plácidamente dormida los labios algo pálidos por el típico frio de la mañana, la tocó suavemente retirando los cabellos traviesos que intentaban cubrir el rostro de Kaoru y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto y que pudiera dormir.

-Kenshin… - se revolvió inquieta en los brazos de su sostenedor y con esto su yukata se soltó dejando al descubierto los enloquecedores senos de Kaoru. Nuevamente lo envolvía la misma sensación que la noche anterior, cuando la vio en su cuarto durmiendo también. Deseo tocarla, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo, la volvió a mirar y esta vez el escote fue prominente, la yukata se había soltado casi por completo y podía apreciar cada detalle de su figura, esto causó estragos en él y aceleró el paso por miedo a no contenerse. Al entrar en la habitación de la pelinegra la recostó y salió rápidamente de allí, para escapar y dejar descansar a sus revolucionadas hormonas que lo habían hecho perder el control.

Kaoru sintió como su cuerpo se encontraba abrigado entre mantas y a pesar del sueño que aún no la dejaba abrir los ojos, su mente trataba de recordar en qué momento ella había llegado a su habitación. Suavemente se estiró y trató de acomodar sus ojos a la luz que entraba sin compasión en su cuarto, inundándolo todo, miró a su alrededor extrañada y poco a poco fue acomodando sus ideas, recordando cada detalle de la noche anterior que había sido tan larga.

Rememoró sus sensaciones, la cena, la intimidad en su cuarto, incluso el calor sentido en cada una de las fantasías que había tenido, el beso que había robado a Kenshin mientras este dormía y la sensación de su lengua explorando su boca inexperta, su cuerpo y como ella lo había usurpado; esto último la envolvió en culpa, haciéndola sentir cobarde. Las sensaciones que ella experimentó la noche anterior eran las más mágicas, especiales y deliciosas que jamás pensó sentir, pero se preguntó como se habría comportado Kenshin frente a ella en esa situación, si es que habría sido cariñoso, atrevido, tierno, tímido, brusco, torpe o simplemente callado, debido al hecho de que la única que disfrutó con ello fue ella misma se sintió egoísta.

-Señorita Kaoru, perdone que la interrumpa, pero es algo tarde y tengo que ir de compras, para preparar la cena.- Kenshin entró a la pieza, casi en silencio para no molestarla, pero se sorprendió al verla despierta y mintió para no ser descubierto.

-Ah Kenshin… ¿Ya es tan tarde? ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?- Kaoru se levantó de golpe tirando las frazadas y dejando a la vista su desarmada yukata que exponía sus senos, esto la hizo sonrojar y rápidamente con sus manos la volvió a su lugar. Sin embargo no pudo notar cuando fue que Kenshin la tomó y la acorraló contra la pared apretándose contra ella.-Kenshin… - pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más, ya que el pelirrojo, ahora con los ojos refulgiendo en dorado, la tomó de ambas manos y la beso, pegando su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir su masculinidad.

-Estas siendo muy mala, ¿Sabías?- susurro con la voz ronca en el oído de la morena, quien gimió asustada y excitada por lo que estaba pasando, que por lo demás no tenía ningún sentido. Sentía como el cuerpo caliente de Kenshin se rozaba contra ella y la fricción la hacía perder la conciencia que ahora le costaba mantener intacta, aunque a pesar de sentirse avergonzada y muy intimidada por la situación no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad y se entregó a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Lo besó fogosamente y terminó de desvestirse entre tanto para darle a entender que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pidiera, que lo amaba y que no importaba el pasado que pudo haber tenido con Tomoe, porque ella estaba dispuesta a convertirse en su presente y su futuro, un futuro donde no existieran más remordimientos y donde no existiera la necesidad de arrepentirse.

-Vas a conseguir que no me detenga, ¿Estás dispuesta?- sus ojos refulgían en dorado y violeta, entre el oro fundido que le entregaba pasión, deseo y lujuria y el tierno violeta que le daba la protección necesaria para sentirse segura y saber que él no le haría daño, que si ella lo pedía pararía.

-Claro que estoy dispuesta, te estaba esperando… - Kaoru susurró esas palabras en un tono extrañamente sensual en ella, pero hizo caso omiso a su actitud y esta vez se separó un poco de Kenshin para desatar su hi y desnudarlo. Ella lo quería todo de él. Pasó sus manos por su espalda y pecho sintiendo en sus manos las cicatriz dejada por años de guerra contra sus remordimientos, no tenía vellos y se notaban en su delgado cuerpo los músculos de un hombre maduro; Siguió hacia abajo y terminó en la intimidad masculina que sobresalía notoriamente, tocó ansiosa por explorar lo que para ella hasta hace poco era desconocido, pero él no se lo permitió y la levantó para llevarla nuevamente al futon.

La recostó tan suavemente que se sintió por primera vez mujer, él sabía como hacerla disfrutar y su cuerpo respondía involuntariamente, delineó con sus dedos las curvas que había entre sus senos y la hendidura de su cintura, para terminar en sus caderas y perderse entre sus muslos. Al llegar ahí sintió el calor recorrerla y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido ahogado, a lo que Kenshin respondió con un sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin embargo el momento no se hizo esperar mucho y el pelirrojo se acomodó encima de Kaoru, separando las piernas de esta para introducirse en ella.

-¿Señorita Kaoru? Señorita Kaoru despierte, ¿Está teniendo una pesadilla?-.

-¿Uh? ¿Kenshin? Pero tu… - Kaoru al despertar de su acalorado sueño y ver a Kenshin, fue tanta su sorpresa que un hilillo de sangre cayó de sus narices.

**Continuará…**

Un poco cortita la actu, pero con harto esfuerzo... Tratare de actualizar pronto^^. Gracias de ante mano por los reviws. 


	3. Capítulo 3:Miradas peligrosas

**Bueno iré con los agradecimientos como de costumbre.**

**kenshinxtomoe-chan: Gracias por tu apoyo y encuentro muy razonable respetar a ambas personajes, Tomoe fue alguien importante en la vida de Kenshin y si no fuese por ella no se habría conocido a Kaoru.**

**inia3: Como no me va a alentar tu apoyo si ha sido muy importante a la hora de entregarme la confianza suficiente para hacer este fic, muchas gracias a ti.**

**serena tsukino chiba: Por supuesto que vendrán escenas de lemon reales, pero hay que esperar un poquito para enfriar el cerebro sobre calentado con perversiones de Kaoru jaja. **

**pome-chan: Debo decir que los detalles a la hora de hacer un lemon aún los estoy manejando, por eso iré practicando un poco con algunas escenas anticipadas.**

**Hitto: No imagine que a alguien le gustaría las escenas de Yahiko, si es así pondré más de las cosas que va aprendiendo de la mano con Tsubame.^^**

**gabyhyatt: Me alienta que creas que mi fic es bueno.**

** Debo decir que cada vez que leo los post que dejan me animo a seguir escribiendo, aunque a veces este falta de tiempo, pero ya vendrán las vacaciones y dejaré volar mi imaginación más libremente. Besos a todas. Aquí viene el fic.**

Recuento capítulo anterior-----------------------------

-¿Uh? ¿Kenshin? Pero tu… - Kaoru al despertar de su acalorado sueño y ver a Kenshin, fue tanta su sorpresa que un hilillo de sangre cayó de sus narices.

Fin recuento------

-¿Señorita Kaoru se encuentra bien? Supongo que debió enfermarse la noche anterior cuando se encontraba desvelada, debe tener fiebre. Quizás sería mejor que se quedara descansando hoy día- decía preocupado el pelirrojo que al parecer a los ojos de Kaoru empezaba a normalizarse y mientras quitaba de su mente las atrevidas imágenes la sangre ya dejaba de correr.

-Tranquilo Kenshin, estoy muy bien. Debió haber sido el calor- Esbozo una media sonrisa tratando de infundirle confianza, cosa que no lo dejó muy convencido, pero entendió que ella, testaruda como era, lo obligaría a creer que esta bien.

-Entiendo, entonces por favor si se siente mínimamente mal, dígamelo- le devolvió la sonrisa, siendo categórico en la palabra mínimo, para darle a entender que estaba preocupado y que andaría al pendiente. Kenshin siempre era tan preocupado, cuando él había sufrido heridas mucho peores.

El pelirrojo se retiró de la habitación dando un último vistazo a la figura de Kaoru que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en las sábanas, rememorando probablemente el sueño que le provocó aquel sangrado. Sus manos recordaban el cuerpo de su amante, como si realmente lo hubiera tocado, todo su cuerpo respondió ante el estímulo y no podía creer que eso solo fuera un sueño, pero que más podía ser si no producto de su imaginación. Tocó su boca y se dio cuenta que mientras soñaba con la virilidad de Kenshin, se mordió el labio; Decidió levantarse, tomar un baño y tratar de hacer de cuenta que con ella nada pasaba, aunque claramente el ver a Kenshin sería una tarea difícil, ya que su cuerpo contestaba automáticamente a cada incentivo.

Sanozuke llegó alrededor del mediodía como lo hacía rutinariamente, molestando a Kaoru por su cara pálida, sus pequeños senos y mala habilidad para la cocina, pero esta no tenía ánimos por lo que no prestó mucha atención y se dedicó a tender la ropa que Kenshin había lavado desde muy temprano. Sin embargo Sanozuke al notar esta actitud fría y despreocupada supuso inmediatamente que algo ocurría y lo primero que pensó su bruto cerebro fue que Kenshin se había "hecho hombre" y había desvirgado a la enamorada Kaoru.

-Veo que algo le pasa a jou-chan, ¿No será a causa de tu actuar?- Preguntó dándole con su codo en la espalda del antiguo battousai.

-¿Oro?- Kenshin se desentendió de las obvias indirectas camufladas en la pregunta de Sanozuke, ya que no quería otorgarle algún motivo para pensar que él sería capaz de ultrajar la pureza de la morena.

-Sigues haciéndote el inocente, me molesta que no seas capaz de ser fuerte y luchar por ella. Cualquier hombre querría cuidarla y estar ahí para que ella entregue todo ese amor guardado, pero tú eres demasiado egoísta, ¿no? Prefieres que esté esperando, que esté ahí para ti, pero sin tocarla… Sin probar sus manjares que son tortura en tu cobardía- Sanozuke habló despacio, pero casi con desprecio al pelirrojo, quien asombrado por la repentina seriedad que había inundado el ambiente no pudo más que atender al llamado de su amigo. Él sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo, le era demasiado complicado acercarse y decir lo que sentía.

Kenshin tenía muy claro que las palabras de Sanozuke eran ciertas y había dado justo en la yaga, pero ¿Qué hacer? Si envolvían y nublaban sus pensamientos el miedo al rechazo y la agonía de un reproche. Siempre lo había sabido… Ella lo aceptaba tal y como era, no deseaba hacerlo sufrir, sino todo lo contrario, la morena solo deseaba poder entregar cuanto amor había nacido en ella a causa de ese tiempo que había sido tan intenso y que habían compartido juntos. Él la miró mientras ella se agachaba una y otra vez a recoger la ropa del canastillo colgándola en los cordeles, mientras al mismo tiempo constantemente arreglaba su flequillo y algunas mechas traviesas que tapaban sus azules ojos. Ella volteó al sentir la mirada penetrante escrutándola, pero no encontró nada, ya que él, hábil como era, había logrado percatarse de la alerta en Kaoru. Ambos tenía tan claro lo que sentía, pero sus testarudez no los dejaba expresar el amor; Kaoru había llegado, por cobardía, a usurpar la intimidad del pelirrojo y Kenshin por su lado solo se conformaba con mirarla, sabiendo muy bien que eso la dañaba.

-Señorita Kaoru… Eh… ¿Quisiera que esta noche fuésemos a dar una paseo? Tengo algo importante que decirle- Él la miró serio, dando a entender sus intensiones, lo que puso nerviosa a Kaoru y debido a sus pensamiento libidinosos, desvió la vista.

-mm… No lo sé, preferiría que no- Aún con la mirada apartada Kaoru respondió, sabía que era probable que una oportunidad así no se repitiera, pero que iba a hacer cuando su corazón funcionaba en la manera que lo hacía y la torturaba con su acelerado ritmo.

-Por favor- Kenshin no dijo nada más. Buscó la mirada de la niña y entregó a sus ojos la necesidad de contarle lo que mantenía escondido.

-Creo que no podré escapar, ¿no?- sonrió tratando de hacer el ambiente más liviano, pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió y se mantuvo firme en su posición.- Esta bien Kenshin, saldremos al anochecer- Y escapó por fin de las garras de su opresor.

Kenshin quedó mirándola, vio la figura ligera desaparecer dentro del dojo y sonrió reconfortado por la valentía que había tenido, lo que por un momento le había dado confianza y había querido seguir intimidando a la joven. En el momento en que había escuchado las palabras de Sanozuke había entendido que todo ese tiempo había estado rechazando los sentimientos de la pelinegra nada más que por miedo, ya que él estaba seguro de que no la lastimaría.

Durante el transcurrir del día Kenshin y Kaoru prácticamente no cruzaron palabras, ambos se encontraban demasiado nerviosos como para acercarse al otro y mantener una conversación normal. Yahiko se había extrañado por no escuchar a la "busu" hacer ningún berrinche, pero prefería guardar distancia para no arruinar el ambiente y que de pronto Kaoru se pusiera a cacarear como de costumbre. Cuando aún no se escondía el sol, pero sus rayos ya no iluminaban en su esplendor, la kendoka se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó la tarea de verse espléndida.

Tomó todos sus kimonos y acomodando un futon los tendió, miro uno a uno buscando el más adecuado y que la hiciese ver agraciada, hasta encontrar el kimono azul que tenía hermosos diseños de flor de cerezo incrustados en los bordes. Se retiró toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejando solo la interior y comenzó a vestirse, colocó sobre sus hombros la tenida y la dejó caer sin cerrarla, comenzó a acariciar la tela bordeando su figura y sintiendo la fricción entre la carne y sus manos. Trató de no demorar demasiado y solo le otorgo la libertad a su cabello de rodar por su espalda, se maquilló natural con pinturas que le había regalado Megumi una vez, hace mucho tiempo, pero que no nunca había ocupado.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con un Kenshin extremadamente elegante, que llevaba puesto un hi azul que no usaba con frecuencia y se sintió alagada por ser un motivo para él especial. La enloqueció el cabello de Kenshin como aún amarrado en una coleta, tenía mechones que le daban sensualidad a su rostro, su mirada estaba violeta y una sonrisa casi nerviosa dibujada en su rostro. Kaoru caminó tratando de no demostrar su inquietud y sonrió tratando de infundir seguridad. Él la miró y sonrió, ya más relajado le ofreció su brazo, a lo que Kaoru respondió tomándolo.

-Se ve hermosa, es raro verla con maquillaje- comentó el pelirrojo disfrutando de la brisa otoñal y mirando distraído a los transeúntes que pasaban por su lado.

-Gracias Kenshin, tu también te ves muy bien, muy elegante- la chica rió nerviosa, tomando los cabellos traviesos que caían por sus hombros hacia adelante…

Continuará....

**Muy cortito, ¿verdad? No preocupéis que pronto vendrá algo bueno, muy bueno. Espero hayan disfrutado con esta pequeña introducción a la revelación de nuestro adorado battousai. **

**Matta ne. **


	4. capítulo 4: Declaraciones

**Definitivamente me demoré demasiado en actualizar el nuevo capítulo y no es demasiado largo, pero como siempre falta de tiempo... Gracias eso si por el constante apoyo que me han mostrado siempre, ya que si no fuera por eso no tendría inspiración, espero con muchas ansias que este nuevo capítulo sea de su total agrado.**

**Bueno empezaré con los respectivos agradecimientos:**

**lorena: Las escenas de lemon las iré complementando y sería muy feliz de seguir contando con tu apoyo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y claro que será más educativo.**

**inia3: Me encantan tus comentarios tan constructivos, también siento que estamos conectados pero definitivamente el mérito es de ustedes quienes me siguen y alientan aunque no sea tan constante en las actualizaciones hehe... Gracias por seguir apoyándome siempre, es muy importante para mí.**

**Mei Fanel: Tienes toda la razón, esta historia la volví a escribir ya que consideré que estaba carente de contenido, por lo que me replantee el tema y decidí dejar lo mejor y más excitante para el final, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome.**

**angel zoe: Que alago tu comentario, espero no defraudarte y seguir manteniendo el buen nivel, espero a pesar del tiempo sigas apoyando mi fic.**

**Diosa Luna: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y lamento la tardanza... Espero el nuevo capítulo sea también de tu agrado.**

Capítulo anterior…

-Gracias Kenshin, tu también te ves muy bien, muy elegante- la chica rió nerviosa, tomando los cabellos traviesos que caían por sus hombros hacia adelante…

Fin recuento…

La noche ya cubría los caminos sin iluminación de Tokio, Kaoru iba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba las pocas luciérnagas que merodeaban esa noche, los mismo pensamientos que la habían envuelto en aquella vergonzosa situación… Kenshin conoce los sentimientos de Kaoru y da por hecho que la razón de su nerviosismo es, que planea declararse. Él pretende aliviarle la carga adelantándose y dando antes a conocer sus intensiones. Las palabras de Sanozuke habían conseguido que Kenshin se cuestionara respecto a que decisión tomar y si seguir viviendo en la mentira torturante en la que pasaba Kaoru ¿Con qué fin esto? Obviamente ningún trasfondo lógico, por lo que debía dejar de excusarse tras sus pecados que no tenían nada que ver con poder realizarse sentimentalmente y como cualquier persona normal, las últimas palabras de Tomoe iban dirigidas a que había sido tremendamente feliz en compañía de aquel hombre asesino de su novio al cual nunca pudo expresar sus más puros sentimientos. Kenshin entendía por fin que su obligación era honrar la memoria de su esposa siendo feliz, ya que ella habría entregado su juventud a cambio de su libertad.

Esta noche el ambiente está lleno de magia y se puede sentir en el aire el delicado aroma a jazmines que expele la joven, está tan asustada que no se ha percatado de lo maravillado que se encuentra el ex battousai con ella.

-Hace algo de calor esta noche para ser los últimos días del verano- comentó Kenshin para distraer su mente de la envolvente figura de la mujer a su lado. La morena se veía muy atractiva con aquel kimono que se le ceñía ligeramente al cuerpo, cada vez que giraba su cabeza y se desordenaba su cabello se sentía desfallecer ante tanta belleza y su espalda suavemente contorneada por la ropa hacía volar su imaginación. Se veía tocándola, rozando cada zona de sus purezas, explorar su vientre con delicados besos y recorrer la carne de sus senos con sus manos, cada espacio de su piel conocerlo.

-¿Kenshin?- pregunta ella, lo nota distraído con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la calle.

-Perdón Kaoru, me encontraba pensando en ti- la mira a los ojos, con pasión ardiendo en dorado y violeta flameando en amor, idéntico al sueño da la kendoka, quien sorprendida se tapa la boca y el sonrojo no se hace esperar en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué dices Kenshin?- Kaoru tartamudea mientras trata de desviar su mirada que es sostenida por el pelirrojo.

-Lo que has escuchado, estaba pensando en lo hermosa que te ves- el sonrió seductoramente, pero lo que detuvo sus instintos fue la corta edad que aún tiene Kaoru.

Kaoru se mantuvo callada y mientras ambos caminaban pensaba como iba a contar lo que había hecho, él estaba tan seductor esta noche y parecía que la oscuridad acentuaba su encanto. Al parecer Kenshin la llevaba hacía el rio, esto la hizo pensar por un momento en sus posibles intensiones que podía tener, aunque rápidamente borró esos pensamientos de su mente, ya que él era demasiado correcto para hacer algo así.

-Te quiero Kaoru- Kenshin la detuvo en seco al llegar al rio, tomo su mano y le hablo sin reparos.

-Yo… Yo… Kenshin- volvía a tartamudear. Sin embargo su mente no hacía más que repetir una y otra vez las palabras del pelirrojo, habían sido tan claras, tan directas, que habían calado fondo en su corazón. Kenshin solo soltó una leve risa ante la parálisis momentánea que sufría Kaoru.

-¿Solo vas a decir "yo, yo"? A mi me gustaría escuchar si o no por lo menos- Aun no soltaba la mano de la chica y poco a poco se iba acercando para besarla.

-Te quiero Kenshin- susurró, mientras cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por el abrazo tierno.

Los brazos de Kenshin rodearon la cintura de Kaoru y la atrajo hacía sí, sintiendo el cuerpo femenino amoldarse al suyo y los redondos senos agolparse en su pecho. Ella se sintió extasiada entre los brazos firmes y los roces entre ambos cuerpos. Sus bocas se juntaron y Kaoru respondió ansiosa, tratando de acaparar los labios de Kenshin, con la sensación de que aquello fuese solo un sueño, una ilusión.

-Tranquila, déjame disfrutarte con calma- sopló en su oído lamiendo casi con brusquedad el lóbulo izquierdo.

-Lo siento, Kenshin- avergonzada se separó del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás asustada?- no entendía de que podría estar disculpándose ella, que era solo una niña y que no había hecho daño a nadie.

-No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, soy repugnante- con desprecio se descalificó así misma en su culpa.

-Jamás serás repugnante ¿Por qué dices algo así?- sorprendido trato de contenerla y darle a entender que para él no sería nunca repugnante.

-Kenshin… yo entre a tu habitación mientras dormías y te besé- dijo la kendoka avergonzada y con ganas de llorar.

-Entonces nada me hace más feliz que saber que tu amor por mi es tan intenso- al ex battousai le sorprendió enterarse de aquello, pero sabía que las intensiones de ella no eran malas.

-Es que no fue solo un beso, fui mucho más lejos aún- la morena levantó la vista hacia Kenshin sintiéndose arder en deseo.

-¿Qué tan lejos?- ¿Qué era lo que Kaoru había hecho? Se preguntaba cuando al mismo tiempo se imaginaba lo peor- No me digas que he roto tu pureza, por favor- En la voz de Kenshin se notaba cierta molestia y frustración.

-¡Oh! No, no sería capaz… Lo que yo hice fue…- Se sonrojó de sobremanera al tratar de referirse al miembro del pelirrojo e inevitablemente los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

Los pensamientos de la pelinegra fueron interrumpidos por un audaz beso de Kenshin, quien se enloqueció en su olor y deseó poseerla enseguida. Kaoru respondió a los impulsos del pelirrojo, sintiendo como el con sus manos recorría sus muslos y los presionaba para sentir sus sexos chocar, sus besos recorrían su boca, su mandíbula y su cuello, con intensión de bajar a sus senos, pero conteniéndose, en ese momento Kaoru lo mira a los ojos y se da cuenta que el violeta casi no se encuentra, esto la asusta y decide separarse. Él la mira extrañado, pero no va a forzarla, la razón de que se hubiese excitado tanto con las declaraciones de la joven, era porque se había imaginado cada segundo, ella con su rostro sonrojado y ansioso, con interés en el, tocando y explorando.

-¿Estás molesto?- susurró la morena, mientras escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo apenada.

-No existe en mi mundo razón posible para molestarme contigo, si notaste eso fue porque sentí rabia al imaginarme por un momento que podías haber sido mía y yo no me habría dado cuenta. Poder disfrutar de eso es un lujo que me quiero dar despierto- sonrió amablemente y sostuvo su barbilla con ternura, apreciando los ojos azules, que brillaban empañados aun por pequeñas lágrimas.

Kaoru no confesó realmente lo que había hecho, pero Kenshin la dejó permanecer en el silencio y no siguió preguntando, siguieron caminando pasivamente a la orilla del rio mirándolo y sintiendo el tibio aire que se cuela por el cuello y las pequeñas aberturas de sus ropas, para Kaoru esto es tremendamente agradable y la hace introducirse en un ambiente de ensoñación y confianza que comparte en ese momento con Kenshin, él también percibe el delicioso ambiente que los envuelve y tiene muchas ganas de conversar y contarle cuantas noches ha deseado buscarla, cuanto se ha martirizado, de la misma manera prometerle que estará ahí para ella cuando lo necesite, porque no hay mejor regalo que verla viva y sana como siempre quiso volver a ver a Tomoe.

-Va a comenzar a hacer más frio y me doy cuenta que ya estas helada, ¿volvamos a la casa?- propone Kenshin.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- responde ella mirándolo contenta y realmente encantada con lo que hoy había ocurrido, todos sus miedos parecían no tener importancia.

Al llegar al dojo no se dirigieron palabras, pero no eran necesarias debido a que ahora les pertenecía una conexión desconocida por ellos hasta ese instante, escondida junto a los sinceros sentimientos que eran revelados esa noche. Kenshin acompañó a Kaoru hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru para dejarla allí y despedirse.

-¿No quieres pasar la noche aquí?...

FIN CUARTO CAPÍTULO

**Sé que es cortito, por favor no me maten, pero lo mejor ya viene más pronto de lo que parece, muchas gracias por el constante apoyo.**


End file.
